


take my heart and put it in your pocket

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, just a cute seasonal date lmao, written for HQ Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: Issei blinks. “I ain’t drinkin’ any of your froofy Christmas Latte thingies.”“Orange Caramel Mocha.”“What?”“Vanilla Chai Latte.”“Ew.”“Cinnamon Hot Chocolate.”Issei rolls his eyes, resigned. “Fine. That doesn’t sound too awful.”





	take my heart and put it in your pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cymyguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/gifts).



> Here's my Secret Santa gift for @cymyguy on tumblr! I had a blast writing MatsuHana (which I should do more often??) and I hope you like it!
> 
> Title from [[here]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlHmQHs2kVk) :D

Issei’s first thought when he sees Hiro waiting for him is “He’s wearing those goddamn pants again.” The pants in question being very tightly cut, with a floral pattern whose color vaguely matches his hair.

The second thing he notices is that Hiro’s bought sneakers that match, as well, in the same pink-ish color. And that he’s got Issei’s jacket on.

He seems to sense that Issei is looking at him, because he raises his head, and then his arm in greeting once he spots him.

“Heya!”

Issei blinks, then shakes his head. “…that’s my jacket.”

Takahiro looks down at himself, but his eyes go a little too comically wide to be believable. “Oh, is it?”

“Asshole,” Issei says. “I was looking for that.”

For half an hour, actually, in their shared apartment. Go figure.

Hiro shrugs. “It’s warmer than mine.”

“Yes, exactly!”

“And it smells like you.”

Issei lets out a huff. “Shut up.”

Hiro knows he’s weak to those sort of things, especially in public. Fuck him, honestly.

“You’ll get it back.”

“I’d better.”

Takahiro grins and hooks their arms together at the elbows. “Let’s get festive!”

Issei rolls his eyes, but he lets Hiro do as he wants. He’s been very vocal and open in his affections ever since Issei told him that was perfectly fine – a little excessive, maybe, but his overzealous enthusiasm is kind of charming.

(Who is he kidding. It’s adorable.)

“Dunno how much festive I have in me, to be honest.”

Takahiro raises his eyebrows. “We’ll have to get some in you then, asap.”

Issei blinks. “I ain’t drinkin’ any of your froofy Christmas Latte thingies.”

“Orange Caramel Mocha.”

“What?”

“Vanilla Chai Latte.”

“Ew.”

“Cinnamon Hot Chocolate.”

Issei rolls his eyes, resigned. “Fine. That doesn’t sound too awful.”

Takahiro grins and tightens his grip. “Coming right up.”

 

~

 

There’s no snow in the streets (it’s kind of too warm for that in their area, mostly) but that doesn’t stop people from decorating every last corner with lights and banners, and blasting holiday themed music inside every shop in the district.

Issei and Takahiro make their way through the crowds, sipping their take-away drinks (Hiro has something that smells of nutmeg, maybe, and some other spice that Issei can’t place – either way, he’s staying the hell away from that) and taking in the commotion of it all.

“…good thing we got all our presents sorted out already,” Hiro muses. “Imagine being one of these stressed people on this penultimate pre-Christmas day.”

Issei raises his eyebrows. “Someone’s been using a dictionary.”

“Or maybe I just know words, Issei. Rude.”

“…sorry,” Issei says, because he’s been meaning to be more careful about these things. Hiro chose not to go to college, and making jokes like that makes it sound like he’s being insensitive. Or… judgmental. Which – he wouldn’t dream of. Hiro’s found his passion and he’s pursuing it. It’s awesome.

Hiro gives his arm a squeeze. “I was kidding, Iss’. ‘sides, I’d kick your ass in writing essays and you know it.”

Well, that’s true.

Issei just squeezes back, enjoying the way Takahiro is leaning some of his weight into him. It feels warm, welcome with the wind hissing around them. He shivers a little, involuntarily, and Takahiro frowns.

“…you want your jacket? I mean, I did take it without asking-“

He makes to pull away, but Issei refuses to let go. “Shut up about that. Looks better on you, anyway.”

Takahiro blushes, pleased.

 

~

 

They end up going into Hiro’s favorite department store, because they’re having a sale, and “I’m running out of concealer, Issei, this is  _ vital-“ _

…not that Issei knows much more about makeup than he’s picked up from Hiro, from listening to him rave about it and from watching him use it on a couple of occasions. But he does understand the merits of a pre-Christmas sale. Although-

“It’s probably best to buy stuff after Christmas, though? You know, clearance sales?”

Hiro is only half paying attention, eyes scanning the display case in front of them. “Uh-huh, but that’s a brutal time,” he says, “plus they might not have what I- Ah!”

He reaches out, having found the little tube he was looking for. “Fantastic. I’m good, let’s- oh no. Wait, actually.”

He detaches from Issei and ducks past a group of girls clustered around one of the shelves, leaving Issei to struggle behind him, profusely apologizing. By the time he gets through, Hiro’s already five shelves away, and reaching for two different eyeliner pens.

“C’mere, Iss’, I wanna test a theory!”

He turns, eyes searching – and softening when he realizes he’d gotten pretty far ahead. He gestures with his gloved hand (who thought up fingerless gloves, and who allowed Hiro to wear them? Honestly) and Issei steps up to stand beside him.

“…remember how you said you’d let me do your makeup sometime…?”

“I never said that.”

Hiro gives him his stupidly adorable puppy-dog eyes.

“…I mean, I’ll let you do it, if you really want to.”

“Yes!” Hiro pumps the air with his fist, and it really should be illegal to be this adorable. “Okay, okay, I’ve got some ideas, I’ll buy a couple alternatives to try, okay? I have some colors in mind-“

Hiro starts rattling off names that mean absolutely nothing to Issei, but he smiles and nods and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

~

 

Issei follows Takahiro around the novelty gifts section of that same store half an hour later, carrying the small bag they got for their make-up. Tiny, but expensive. (Worth it, as Hiro would say.)

They point out stupid things to each other that remind them of their friends, and Hiro gets his finger stuck in a mood ring (“It’s  _ gay culture,  _ Issei, we gotta, we  _ gotta _ -“) and barely notices the antlers Issei puts on his head while he struggles to get it off – at least long enough for Issei to get several embarrassing pictures and immediately set one of them as his new lock screen.

So, really, procedure as always – with the added mild annoyance of  _ Last Christmas _ playing over the speakers. And the later the afternoon gets, the fuller the stores aisles become, unfortunately.

They unanimously agree to move on after they’ve had their fill of fun with the gift cards that play music (“We  _ will _ get one of those for Iwaizumi, Iss’. Just picture his face. Please.  _ Please.” _ ), and venture back out into the cold.

The sun’s started setting and the Christmas lights are starting to really show against the darkening sky. It’s unfairly pretty, really – and when Hiro runs off to try on ridiculously large and furry hats at a nearby stall, it’s only natural for Issei to have his phone out again immediately.

Hiro talks him into a selfie where they’re both wearing matching hats and mittens, and Issei stops to buy a pair of bright pink earmuffs when Hiro is already getting distracted by something else. So, score on those, definitely.

It’s really starting to get full though, so he hurries to catch up with Hiro again lest they get separated. This time he’s the one to hook their arms together, and Hiro immediately snuggles up to him, minimizing the space between them.

It’s kind of… smaller moments like this that make Issei realize how lucky he is, really.

Some of his sentimentality must show on his face as he lets his mind wander, because before he knows what’s happening, Takahiro has leaned up and planted a quick but firm kiss on his nose.

Issei blinks.

“Hello, earth to my boyfriend…? If you got abducted you know Oikawa will never forgive you…!”

Issei shakes his head a little, but he smiles. “True that.”

“Why’re you spacing out on me?”

His smile widens, sort of without him actively doing it. “Just thinking about food.”

Takahiro lets out a theatrical groan. “Typical! Here’s where you say something  _ romantic, _ Issei. Honestly.”

He still takes Issei’s hand though, to lead him along.

Issei feels his own gaze soften. He tugs at Hiro’s hand, and when he turns back, a question already on his lips, Issei silences him with a kiss.

Hiro’s eyes go wide, and his cheeks turn the same color as his hair and his incredibly gaudy (“Ironic, Issei!”) pants. Adorable.

“Love you,” Issei says, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. The sea of people around them keeps moving, but for that little moment, it’s just the two of them.

Hiro breaks into a smile.

“I love you too, you sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, so many thanks to Taera for looking this over for me ^^  
> Find me on tumblr and ko-fi @frenchibi!  
> Please let me know what you thought :D


End file.
